


Happy Pawlidays!

by kaedenakashima



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenakashima/pseuds/kaedenakashima
Summary: Merry Christmas from Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata, and the newest member of their household!





	Happy Pawlidays!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy/gifts).



 

Nagito Komaeda opened his eyes to see his boyfriend staring back at him with a fond smile on his face. Hinata was propped up on his elbow with his head resting on his hand, and he started to blush when Komaeda looked at him bemusedly.

 

“Good morning?” Kmaeda said. “What is it, Hinata-kun?”

 

“You were talking in your sleep,” Hinata told him. 

 

“Again?” Komaeda cringed and pulled the covers up over his mouth. “That’s embarrassing…”

 

“No, it was sweet.” Hinata disagreed. “You said my name again. I thought you were awake for a second, but when I looked at you, you were completely out. It was kind of adorable, actually.”

 

Komaeda groaned, his own cheeks turning pink. “You’re embarrassing me again, Hinata-kun.”

 

“Am I?” Hinata grinned. “But I just couldn’t take my eyes off you, you know?.”

 

Komaeda laughed breathlessly, feeling his heart stutter in his chest. “Alright already, Hinata-kun. Let’s get ready for the day now. You know we’ll lull ourselves into staying like this if we don’t get moving.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hinata stretched his arms out and yawned, then straightened up and held his hand out to Komaeda. “Come on, let’s get ready.” 

 

Komaeda took his hand without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve got a busy day ahead of us,” Hinata reminded his lover when they were all dressed and in the process of getting ready to leave. “Do you have everything you need?”

 

“Keys, wallet, scarf, you.” Komaeda ticked the objects off his fingers one by one. “Yep, that’s everything!”

 

“Shut up,” Hinata laughed. “You know what I meant!”

 

“Okay, okay.” Komaeda smiled back at him and patted his bag. “I’m ready when you are.”

 

“Lead the way, then.” Hinata opened their front door for Komaeda and followed him out of the house. “So, should we get our drinks first?”

 

“Probably?” Komaeda agreed. “I have a feeling we won’t be able to bring you-know-what into a cafe…”

 

“You’re right,” Hinata said. “Then, first let’s go for some special Christmas Eve hot cocoa!”   
  


“I can already almost taste it..” Komaeda sighed. “Despite preferring savory things, I can definitely go for hot cocoa on blustery days like this one.”

 

“Mee too, I crave it every year!” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “So, are you excited? To make that special pickup afterwards?” 

 

“More nervous, to be honest.” Komaeda hesitantly wrapped his arm around Hinata’s, then, when the latter made no objection, proceeded to cling to him tightly. “I’m sorry if that’s a bit disappointing…”

 

“No, no,” Hinata shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong with that, I understand. You’ve already told me why you feel this way, I know you can’t help it.”

 

“That’s kind of you, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said. “I am excited despite my nerves, though. It’s nice to feel as though I’m making enough progress in therapy to be able to do this with you…”

 

“And I couldn’t be prouder.” Hinata leaned in to kiss Komaeda’s forehead. “You know that, right?”

 

“I know.” Komaeda smiled at him. “Thank you.”

 

The pair of lovebirds didn’t have to walk much longer until they reached their favorite cafe, _The Novoscelic_. After greeting the owner (a friend of theirs named Sonia) and placing their orders, they huddled together in a corner booth, enjoying the sweet, familiar taste of hot cocoa with enthusiasm. 

 

The last time they’d done this, Komaeda could remember having the very conversation that lead to their special plans this Christmas Eve…

 

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Hinata-san, Komaeda-san!” said Sonia, setting their mugs down with one of her famously sweet smiles. “How are you both today?”

 

“We’re great, thanks Sonia.” Hinata gestured to a nearby empty seat. “Wanna join me in convincing my husband to take a chance on something he would love very much?”

 

“Hinata-kun...!” Komaeda protested. They both knew he had a hard time saying no to their regal friend. Hinata maintained that he was 'a predictable softie' for it, while Sonia just thought it was sweet.

 

“Oh, this does sound promising!” Sonia sat at their table with an enthusiastic gleam in her eye. “What are we convincing Komaeda-san to do?”

 

Komaeda groaned and rested his face on the table - he was in for it now.

 

“You remember the story about the dog he had growing up?” Hinata asked her.

 

“I do. Lucky was the name, correct?” Sonia asked.

 

“Right. Well, Komaeda’s been making progress, so I was thinking it might be time to try and introduce a new face to the household. A new furry face, if you know what I mean.”   


 

“A dog!” Sonia gasped, covering her mouth with an immaculately manicured hand. “Are you thinking of adopting a dog?”

 

“ _I_ want to.” Hinata confirmed. “Komaeda has... reservations.”

 

“Oh, but Komaeda-san!” Sonia laid her own hand on his. “You always seem so happy when you interact with dogs! And they seem to love you in return, from what I’ve seen!”   


 

“They do, for some reason.” Komaeda allowed. “But I’m not sure about adopting a dog, because of - "

 

“-The luck cycle.” Hinata finished for him. “I understand that, Komaeda, but you’ve been showing _such_ progress, and I _know_ you’ve longed for a dog of your own. Take a chance with me, come on. You agreed to marry me, and that hasn’t turned sour, has it?”

 

“No…” Komaeda fidgeted. “But... if my luck hurt - if it killed another innocent dog -”

 

“You won’t.” Hinata assured him. “‘You are not responsible for the tragedies around you’, remember?”

 

“I know, I know.” Komaeda looked at his friends guiltily. “Are you _sure_ about this?”

 

“Of course I am,” Hinata assured him.

 

“Go for it, Komaeda-san!” Sonia agreed. “And make sure you invite me to see your pet once you have them, okay?”

 

“Of course.” Komaeda sighed. “Alright, you’ve defeated me… let’s get a dog.”

 

“Yes!” Hinata and Sonia high-fived each other.

 

“You two…” Komaeda shook his head. They knew all his weak points... how unfair.

 

“I’m so glad you agreed, because I actually already picked out a dog you’re going to love…” Hinata admitted.

 

“...What?”

 

"Just wait until we pick them up on Christmas Eve - you'll see!"

 

* * *

 

 

It was the moment of truth - Christmas Eve, the day they picked up their new dog. All Hinata had told Komaeda was that their new dog was, in fact, a puppy. But he didn't know anything other than that.

 

Stepping into the pet store, Komaeda clutched his husband’s hand tightly, excitement building up in his stomach. Hinata waved at the store’s owner (Sonia’s husband Tanaka), and the latter smiled knowingly before disappearing into the back.

 

“So… close your eyes.” Hinata said. 

 

Komaeda obliged. After a moment, he heard approaching footsteps, and a tiny _yip_ that melted his heart in an instant.

 

“Get ready to receive!” Hinata told him. Komaeda held out his arms.

 

“Aaaaand… go!” 

 

A little ball of fluff was deposited into Komaeda’s arms, and he opened his eyes to see a tiny pug puppy burrowing into his chest.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, tears filling his eyes as the sheer preciousness of this tiny creature took a hold of his heart.

 

“Don’t cry!” Hinata wiped Komaeda’s cheeks for him, laughing in relief. “I’m glad you seem to like her the way I thought you would, though!”

 

“Her?” Komaeda echoed, holding the wiggly puppy close to his chest. “Oh, my goodness… Hajime…”

 

“This little one’s true name has been revealed to me, emotional one!” Tanaka jumped into the conversation to inform him. “You may call her Seiko, or else fear your impending doom!”

 

“Seiko… I love you, Seiko.” Komaeda practically cooed. Hinata felt his own heart fill with joy at seeing the ethereal beauty of his husband’s happiness.

 

“I love her.” Komaeda turned to Hinata. “And I love you so much, Hajime. Thank you…!”

 

“I love you, too.” Hinata kissed his lover’s forehead. "How'd I do?"

 

"I can't imagine anything better." Komaeda leaned into his husband and closed his eyes.

 

Hinata wrapped his arms around them both.   “Merry Christmas, Komaeda.”

 

As Seiko nibbled on his scarf, Komaeda smiled and replied “Merry Christmas.”

 

It was a holiday to remember indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays from your Secret Santa, Katy! I hope you enjoyed this and you have an amazing week!


End file.
